


Worries

by Sunny_Drinks_Soda



Series: Growing Up Sunny AU [4]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Kel is just venting a bit, M/M, Mari (OMORI) Lives, Mari and Hero are mentioned, Mentions of verbal abuse, More hints at crushes lol, Okay I edited it to be gayer whoops, and some angst I guess, i'll edit it a bit more later, it's very small, suntan (omori)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Drinks_Soda/pseuds/Sunny_Drinks_Soda
Summary: Kel feels a bit insecure about his relationship with his parents.
Relationships: Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Growing Up Sunny AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168406
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	Worries

The blades of green pricking at his legs were beginning to make his skin itch, and he was pretty sure he could feel a sunburn coming on the longer he sat there under the sweltering heat of the beating sun. He was way too pale to be forgetting the tube of sunscreen Mari kept reminding him to use as often as he did, but to be fair, it wasn’t as if he had much time to think of, well, _anything_ really. Kel had visited him in a rush that morning, asking him to come hang out — which wasn’t too uncommon for either of them, seeing as how they regularly sneak out to Hobbeez whenever they feel like. 

But this time, everything had just felt… off. That was the only way he could really describe it. 

Just… off.

That’s not to say that Kel wasn’t his usual amounts of cheer and bright smiles, but for some reason, it seemed as if his light had been dimmed, if only by a bit. It was almost impossible to fully knock down Kel’s spirits, no matter how bleak things seemed to get or how harsh you were towards him, but he just seemed kind of… put out, if that were the correct way to put it. It was strange, mostly because Sunny didn’t have anything specific to go off of — his worry was completely tied to a weird gut feeling he randomly got. Something was wrong, and there was nothing he could do to settle the uncomfortable knotting in his stomach — not unless Kel decided to open up about a problem he wasn’t even sure existed. 

Was he worrying too much? _Why_ was he even worried in the first place?

The unsettling offness encompassing the entire situation couldn’t be because Kel was tired, especially with how easy it was for him to be running around one minute, only to be passed out on the floor in a snoring heap of limbs the next. It also couldn’t be because of stress, mostly because Sunny thinks Kel’s parents gave up on him following a decent schedule when it comes to house chores. Either he did them all at once, or he did them in random intervals. It couldn’t be school either, seeing as how Kel wasn’t one to sweat too much over bad grades. So all in all, Sunny was stumped. He guessed he would have to simply… wait. Because there was definitely something wrong, he just couldn’t place what that "something" was at the moment.

Hopefully he doesn’t make himself sick again. Stupid anxiety.

Thankfully, he managed to grab his sketchbook and a single, barely-sharpened pencil on his way out, right before essentially being dragged from the comforts of his own room. Good thing he had gotten dressed early today, or he thinks Kel would’ve exploded with how jittery he was. 

Which was another reason as to why Sunny was worried — Kel may be a source of boundless energy, to the point of bouncing off the walls, but the way his hands shook with tension, how his grin faltered at the ends, the red corners of his eyes… it made Sunny’s heart clench further.

He was currently trying to calm himself down by attempting to draw the surrounding scenery, all the while Kel laid out on the bed of grass below, arms cushioning the back of his head as he rested his eyes beneath the sunlight’s intense glow. He didn’t seem that bothered by anything _now_ , but even so, Sunny was still left unconvinced.

When Kel had a problem, it was something Sunny could just _tell_ , regardless of how well-masked said problem may be. Maybe it was because of how Kel seemed to _radiate_ positivity at every turn, and when this same positivity took a dent to its rayful wall, it seemed all the more noticeable and just… not right. Kel being sad wasn’t something Sunny ever wanted to see; because Kel’s beaming grins and fighting attitude were what made him special and just an all-around beautiful person to be around. 

At least… in Sunny’s personal opinion, that is.

With that final, _embarrassing_ thought in mind, Sunny tried to stop himself from staring too much at the boy next to him, or else he was sure the heat in his cheeks would worsen — as well as the ugly churning deep in the pit of his stomach. So, with all the concentration he could muster, he forced himself to focus on some sort of task. He eventually decided on trying to draw the lake, along with the odd statue situated right in the middle of it. Glancing over at the still waters ahead, he could see the swarm of fluttering butterflies and buzzing bees lazily flying through the air. Colorful flowers sprinkled the area in blooming clusters, some swaying around the trunks of distant trees, and a couple of misty clouds dusted the blue skies above. He also noticed how quiet it was, save for Kel’s soft breathing. 

It was nice. 

Though, it was always nice to visit their hangout spot, even if just for the silent beauty of it all. He could probably sit here for hours, watching as the clouds flew on by. Sometimes, it was as if he didn’t have a single care in the world. 

He got back to work.

Keeping his pencil steady, he began with a few quick, short strokes, watching as the image started to take form. Every few minutes, he’d stop to look up at his subject, only to erase a stray shape or line that seemed out of place. He was half-way finished with the general outline of the piece before he heard a heavy sigh beside him, causing him to pause what he was doing.

Looking over at Kel, Sunny watched as the other boy’s mouth slowly turned into a shaky frown — a frown filled with clear uncertainty. Sunny placed his sketchbook to the other side of himself, already cursing how right he had been in his previous assumptions.

“Hey… Sunny?” Kel started, finally turning on his side so he could fully face the other, leaning his cheek on one hand. Sunny gave Kel his full attention, urging him to continue with a kind nod of acknowledgement. Kel’s expression turned sheepish, with maybe even a tinge of embarrassment, but Kel was never one to be deterred. 

“Okay, this may sound a little weird, but be honest… Do you think I’m stupid? Like, the ‘I won’t amount to anything and I’m disappointing my family’ kind of stupid?”

Sunny… wasn’t expecting this kind of problem. 

Now of course, just because Kel was resilient didn’t mean he was totally immune to bad views of himself, but it was just… Sunny’s never really thought that Kel of all people would be the one to worry about whether or not he was smart. He never _seemed_ worried when in school, or when others sometimes made fun of him for his much more simplistic ways of looking at things, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Did Kel _think_ he was stupid? Sunny didn’t think he was — Kel was really smart! Maybe not academically-speaking, but in terms of the real world and general sociability, Kel was among, if not, _the_ best at understanding others. Kel was someone who was filled to the brim with emotional intelligence, something that Sunny struggled with greatly.

Sure, Sunny was good at listening, but when it came to using the right words or expressing himself, he wasn’t very good at it. But Kel… Kel knew how to make others feel at ease, and if he wasn’t the one keeping the group from spiraling, he was usually the one pushing others to come out of their comfort zones and work towards their goals. 

Sunny didn’t understand the question.

Kel only seemed to sink further into himself at Sunny’s prolonged silence and blank, spaced-out stare, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s just… Mom and Dad, you know? I heard them say some stuff this morning, and it got me thinking… What if I’m not good enough? What if I never really do anything with my life? I already know I’m nothing like Hero or Mari — and that’s okay! Really, it is! I’m glad that they can sit through all those crazy-long hours of studying, but… I don’t know... Nevermind, it was a dumb question… haha.” 

Kel’s dejected tone was what finally snapped Sunny out of his dazed dilemma, and before Kel could officially close himself off again, he took hold of Kel’s other hand, giving it a solid squeeze. 

“... No… Not stupid,” Sunny tried to string out, using even more concentration than he was already using before. It was unfortunate that his voice was so quiet and misused, but he had to do this… It was important. 

“Y-you’re… very smart… E...Emotionally.” Kel gave him a strange look, not quite understanding. Sunny pointed at Kel’s chest, then his own. "When you... talk..."

“You mean, like, being able to talk to people? That I'm good at it?” Sunny nodded, offering a small smile. However, Kel didn’t look too comforted by his answer, brows slanting with shame. His entire body seemed to droop. Sunny’s smile quickly fell at the unfavorable reaction.

“Sure, being able to talk to other people is cool and all, but I don’t think that’s what Mom and Dad really want me to be good at — or maybe they do, but that can’t be the _only_ thing. I think they want me to be more like Hero instead — with the perfect grades and perfect looks and perfect, well, _everything_ ,” he said, arms going out in a dramatic, explosive-like motion, right before he promptly laid back flat on the ground. 

“ _Ughhh!_ I know they don’t _mean_ to act that way, it’s just… It’s like Hero gets all their attention, and it’s literally _all_ of the time. It makes me feel like they don’t even care about the things _I_ like to do. I know it’s not Hero’s fault — he really is amazing and I’m proud of him! But still… I wish they weren’t always comparing us… I’m not good at any of that boring school stuff, but I’m good at other things! Like sports, and running really fast, and chugging a whole bottle of Orange Joe in under thirty seconds, and — ” 

“Understanding… other people…” Sunny cut in. "You make them... happy..." Kel grinned, picking himself up yet again as he began to shake with excitement, pumping a fist into the air.

“You know what? Yeah! I love talking with different types of people — you get to hear so many cool, new stories that you’ll never get to experience on your own! I always liked how different my day could be from someone else’s… You never _really_ know what someone might be doing unless you were there to see it…”

For a moment, he looked more thoughtful, wistful even. "And... sometimes people need a joke or two, or someone to listen... You know... to feel like they're heard..." he trailed off.

Sunny decided to lay down next to him, both arms at his sides as he allowed himself to be engulfed by the waves of green. It only made him feel even more itchy, but that was okay, he guessed. 

“... Not good… either,” he uttered, placing his hand in Kel’s once again as he slowly blinked up towards a stray cloud that kind of resembled a sprout mole. “... At school…" 

Kel let out a gasp at the casualness of such a statement, going as far as to look offended on _his_ behalf. Scrambling from where he sat, Kel leaned over into Sunny's personal space, hovering _very_ close to his face, just enough to where the tips of their noses just-barely met. He was so close in fact, that Sunny could see the little flecks of caramel and mocha colored highlights dotting the insides of his eyes, or the tiny, almost-missable splatters of freckles painting his cheeks. Chocolate locks tickled the top of Sunny's forehead as they pooled around the other boy's features, soft and faint in their touch. He was now also hyperaware of Kel's hot breath, heightened by the Summer humidity.

Sunny’s face burned bright like a stricken match as his eyes instantly widened, trying to look anywhere but up, but Kel seemed absolutely oblivious to the closeness of their position.

_Why??? How???_

_"..._ H-hi... there..." Sunny choked out as he broke into a sweat, his mind blaring with every new detail of Kel's face. He was going to _die_.

Not a bad way to go, but not the most favorable one, either.

Kel, unaware of Sunny's internal panic, only gave a determined glare at his friend. Sunny may be cute, but he won't let him say things about himself that just weren't true! Sunny deserved justice... from his own bad self image.

It almost brought a tear to Kel's eye. _Sniff_.

“No way, Sun! You’re super duper smart! I just think you don’t really care about that kind of stuff, either. I should know, I've seen you tutor before! You’re also always daydreaming in class, and it’s because you’re so creative! Your pictures are always so… _out of this world_ _!_ " he yelled, giggling at his own joke as he proceeded to rest his head on Sunny’s chest. Sunny cringed at the way his heart skipped a beat at the increase in contact, but it was okay — it was _fine!_ He was going to be okay. He just had to _focus_. 

Letting out a loud, nervous cough, Sunny cleared his throat as best as he could — which was, apparently, to hack up a lung in an incredibly dramatic fashion... Nailed it. “U-um… Maybe… but y-you… make others.... feel better… Special... Y-you're special... Kel.” Sunny was pretty sure the stutters in his heart were mildly concerning at this point, but he just… he wanted Kel to understand him. 

He wanted Kel to know that, even if he wasn’t good enough for his parents, there was still someone rooting for him — no matter what. 

Kel seemed appreciative of his efforts, smiling a sweet, grateful smile as his face flushed red. _"O-oh..._ Thanks, Sunny... I guess you’re right," he said, tone soft and airy. "I may not be good at tests and homework and other junk like that, but I do really like helping people! And I _do_ feel like I’m pretty good at it. It’s just too bad that Mom would probably be more proud if I won more awards like big bro… I’m sure you feel like that too sometimes, huh Sunny? With you and Mari?” he asked with a sympathetic frown. The question made Sunny's heart freeze altogether.

Sunny thought about his and Mari’s differences all the time. Sometimes, it felt like the distance between them was only growing larger as the days went by. He hasn’t touched his violin since their recital, and the longer he spent away from it, the worse he felt. He knew Mari was trying to spend more time with him lately, but it always felt as if he was forcing her just because _he_ wanted to be with her. She could be doing better things, yet she was dropping them all for him. He felt… selfish. 

He remembers what **he** used to say, constantly reminding him that he wasn’t even _close_ to Mari’s level of skill. He was constantly told that he was nothing more than a distraction, and if he wanted to stand with her, he’d have to become _better_. 

But no matter what, Sunny just couldn’t measure up. Whether it be grades, the violin, or even the way he carried himself, it just wasn’t enough.

It was never enough for **him**...

“Sunny? Are you okay? Your breathing went all funky for a second there, buddy…”

Shaking his head in place, he curled into Kel’s embrace, trying to cuddle the bad memories away and let the flood of mushy emotions wash over his entire being. **He** was no longer there or a part of his life, and his mean words could no longer reach him _or_ Mari. The damage was definitely still there, if Mari’s tendency to overwork herself wasn’t already evidence enough, but it felt as if they were finally getting better. 

Kel seemed to realize what had happened, leaning more into the touch as he began to pet at Sunny's head with a coo. “Sorry, Sunny… I know how your dad was with you two… You know he was wrong… right? You're the best, Sunny. Nothing can change that!”

Swallowed by nature under the drifting clouds above, cuddled up next to Kel… he thought...

he was going to be okay.


End file.
